


【祺鑫】生儿子

by DU_NAI



Category: qx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DU_NAI/pseuds/DU_NAI
Relationships: QX - Relationship
Kudos: 146





	【祺鑫】生儿子

致敬小张张

马嘉祺早上醒来时想跟枕边人说一句新年快乐，却一手没抱到他，于是噌地坐了起来，不敢相信地叫了声丁儿？

酒店厕所里传来一阵哼哼唧唧的声音，马嘉祺懵懂地走下了床，试图推门进去，却遭到阻拦。

“别、别进来！”丁程鑫在里面抵着门。

“怎么了？”马嘉祺听他声音不对劲，“哪不舒服吗？”

“没有……你、你回床上去……”

“好歹让我洗把脸吧。”马嘉祺不相信他真没事，于是在门口等了会儿，丁程鑫在里面窸窸窣窣好一阵，终于打开了门，裹着浴衣从他身侧逃了出去，露出来的脸颊和耳朵都是通红。

马嘉祺不明就里地进去洗完脸刷完牙，又听到外面大床上有奇怪的声音，于是蹑手蹑脚地趴在墙壁边偷看了一眼，吓得腿一软。

丁程鑫浴衣下什么也没穿，这也就算了，好像还有一条像尾巴一样的东西在他身下摆动。

以为遇到玄幻故事的马嘉祺差点没吓坏自己，可他还是听到了一些不同寻常的电流震动声，一下子反应了过来，这就是传说中的狐尾|按|摩棒|，在体外的部分做的像仿真狐狸尾巴，里面则是完完整整的一根xx。

天呐大早上的为什么这么刺激。

马嘉祺缓了会儿，床上的丁程鑫先一步发现了僵硬的他，手脚不知所措地想把浴衣合上，颤颤巍巍打了好几次滑，马嘉祺就心动不如行动地爬了上来。

“新年礼物吗？”他摸着那雪白的大尾巴问。

“本来想、昨晚、嗯！……但太晚了、啊、你别摸了里面有联动——”

马嘉祺闻言扒开了他两条软得不像话的腿仔细端详了一下尾巴进去的位置，果然泥|泞一片全是狼|藉，入口褶|皱被完全撑|平，发红发肿沾|满湿|答|答的水痕。

虽然这看起来很香|艳，但正牌男友感觉有被冒犯到，凭什么我要和这种假玩意儿共享那个美妙的地方。

丁程鑫要是听到肯定要怼你居然还和道|具吃醋，可他现在说不了几句话，因为他大早上瞒着自己偷爬起来主动被道|具|艹|到合|不|拢|腿，马嘉祺突然就有点不爽地想惩罚他。

他的惩罚简单粗暴就是把尾巴拔了出来，丁程鑫像一条砧板上的鱼弹动挣扎，流了好多水，马嘉祺还觉得不够又把那玩意儿推了进去，他刚刚看到了一瞬这玩意儿尺|寸真的够可以的，而且还逼真的做了柱|体上的血脉纹路，其心可诛。

丁程鑫被马嘉祺这么手把手地|艹|了几遍受不了地哭|腔求他放过，马嘉祺把那玩意儿连|根|拔|出来甩在他眼前，老实交代这个尺|寸你按谁买的。

他倒是难得这么凶，可丁程鑫被那玩意儿碾过角角落落后毫无防备地身寸了，然后无辜地咬着下嘴唇不敢看马嘉祺脸上往下滴的自己的东西，说我只见过你的，当然是按你的。

马嘉祺说骗人，我比这要大。

丁程鑫噗嗤一下笑出来，看着马嘉祺又生闷气又吃醋吃飞起的委屈巴巴的模样，揉了揉他脸蛋：全宇宙你最棒，进不进来？

进，当然进。

马嘉祺还是不爽，把那玩意儿扔到老远的地板上，抱着丁程鑫一顿毫无章法的亲，撒娇似的说以后不要用那种东西替代我好不好，你早上想做可以叫醒我啊，艹|你我随时都可以。

什么啦，丁程鑫红了脸说我只是想给你一个完全准备好了的新年礼物嘛，你怎么这么不领情。马嘉祺亲了亲他的耳朵、脸颊、鼻尖和嘟嘟囔囔的红润嘴唇，说我知道我就是不想看你这样，我知道你是个很要强很爷们很A的人，不想看你为我牺牲到这个份上。

丁程鑫愣了一下，马嘉祺俯身含住一直没有被抚摸的肿|胀|乳|尖亲了亲又吸了吸，吓得他条件反射叫了出来，马嘉祺连忙按住他的腿，说你别动腰，怕伤着你，丁程鑫小幅度点点头，任他到处亲咬，留下斑驳的吻|痕。

有一些还是昨天留下的痕迹，马嘉祺|舔|了|舔|那些位置，语气虔诚地说希望2020年也能一遍遍地刷新在他身上的印记。

丁程鑫指了指脖子上的说这里不可以，马嘉祺了然于心又亲了亲他胸|口，乖巧地说这里可以，反正别人看不到，看到了就杀人灭口，丁程鑫笑着踹他，你够了哈，还不进来。

马嘉祺看着自己的杰作咂咂嘴说我果然比那大尾巴狐狸好多了吧，丁程鑫顺着他跟哄孩子似的碎碎念是是是快进来难受死了，马嘉祺突然捧住他下巴，哥|哥不帮我舔|舔吗？

丁程鑫瞥了一眼他下面感觉下巴一阵酸痛：不了吧含不住的……马嘉祺说我就喜欢看你含不住还要含的样子。

这什么混账弟弟。

丁程鑫不得不稍微爬起来一些，离开了狐狸尾巴的地方还在一张一合流着水求|填|满，可他只能张口去吃马嘉祺的那话儿，明明都已经这么硬了还不肯直接来，非要搞得他舌尖和下颚都酸软到神志快要不清才抱着他翻了个身（听说这样不伤腰）抵着后面湿透的地方缓缓进去了。

丁程鑫喟叹了声还没缓过劲，马嘉祺咬着他红烫的耳廓问他自己和狐尾哪个更好。

丁程鑫说不出话，咿咿呀呀地求他动一动，马嘉祺掐着他肿|胀的乳|尖拉扯开头皮发麻的距离，叼着丁程鑫耳垂舌尖探|进耳|洞里深深浅浅地戳|刺，终于在丁程鑫受不了的你最好你最好里挺|动了起来。

马嘉祺的怀抱很紧很烫，手脚也是，丁程鑫被里外双重滚烫热得意|乱|情|迷，他感觉到马嘉祺在一遍遍亲吻他的脖子和肩窝、耳朵和脸颊，于是他主动扭头迎上去索要了一个甜得留蜜的热吻。两个人跟吻不够似的一直紧紧缠绕，丁程鑫反手抓了下马嘉祺的头发，不知道哪刺激到人，马嘉祺突然退出来把人翻成正面又顶了进去，连带着铺天盖地的亲吻，像把整个世纪的柔情蜜意都一次性吻尽。

里头潮|热外头咸|湿，哪边都不落下。

马嘉祺越亲捣得越狠，可他终究还是惦记丁程鑫的腰伤，不敢以这个姿|势保持太久，没过一会儿又换成侧躺位，只是这个姿|势过于温柔深度不够，丁程鑫有点难耐地突然起身趴在了他怀里，眨巴着湿润的眼睛用艳红的嘴唇去讨好地亲他。

“让我坐上来好不好？”他问。

那样腰负荷太大了，马嘉祺不肯同意，丁程鑫又凑过来亲他，可马嘉祺固执得不行，说什么都不肯，丁程鑫咬着他嘴唇慢条斯理地磨，学着他的样子用舌尖探进他嘴里去吸|吮舔|弄，马嘉祺终于忍不住搂住他：行吧那你慢一点，别伤着自己。

丁程鑫如愿以偿坐在了马嘉祺那话儿上，马嘉祺担心地扶着他，可他确实一下子吃到了底，整个人都跟筛子似的抖个不停，呜咽着流了不少生理泪水，咬着指尖说动不了了嘉祺。

马嘉祺以为他是腰疼，便说那你别动了，还是我来，结果刚顶了几下丁程鑫就尖叫着身寸了自己一身，抖着哭着说太深了要坏掉了。

马嘉祺哭笑不得这不是你要坐着的吗，行了行了还是躺着吧，丁程鑫不敢相信地瞪大眼睛，还来？抹了把清澈得快要看不出任何颜色的刚刚的体液，说再来就真身寸不出来了……

可他男朋友确实还没疏解过，丁程鑫红着脸打他腹肌，你这么久干嘛啦！

马嘉祺从背后抱紧他，为了让你生儿子啊。

才不要儿子，丁程鑫嘟囔，要女儿。

马嘉祺笑，你是不是忘了你是男的生不了，丁程鑫摸了摸肚子里马嘉祺进去的形状，真的吗？我怎么感觉某人再努力努力就能成功呢。

不知道是他语气太天真还是真的被|艹|到神志不清，反正马嘉祺吃死了这一套，真抱着他又干了一轮，把儿子女儿都送进了丁程鑫体内最深处，等体温开始自然下降时给彼此盖好了被子，抵足相拥。

再睡会儿就去清理，马嘉祺说。

不要清理了，丁程鑫闭着眼语气粘糊，把脑袋靠在他怀里：我要给你生个白白胖胖的……

后来就又睡着了。

2020年的第一天，也被好好爱着呢。


End file.
